In Death's Shoes
by ValdusAbaddon
Summary: A Horseman's journey is a difficult one, but how does a newbie fare against the adventure of Death?


There is this game I've been addicted to recently, Darksiders 2. A game about the Horseman, Death and his journey to redeem his brother.

I played it all day and all night but something changed once my eyes shut still.

At the break of dawn, I find myself on a platform that seemed familiar, yet so different. I scan around until my eyes led my focus to myself.

This was not the body I woke up with all the previous years of my life. My body was larger, more built, more pale than I remember it.

Then it hit me why it was so familiar, it's the first location visited in Darksiders 2, the Icy Veil. Which means that I was so into the game that I was transported into the game, I don't know how that is possible but I know that I have to get out.

So I try to see what I can do in the game. My scythes are at my sides. I can seemingly weild them with ease, it looks like I come with Death's combat knowledge. All I need now is the Horsemen's pivital tool, the horse. For Death, his horse is Despair. Now how do I summon it?

I spent a few minutes trying to figure it out with all types of gestures. I eventually gave up with that and just called Despair's name. Green flames appear out of nowhere and a horse emerged from and merged with the flames. It stood in front of me, Death's steed, Despair.

Armed with these, I charge into the Icy Veil. I know what enemies will appear and how to defeat them so I get throught fairly easily. Then, I get to the Crowfather, the one who will show me my way throughout the game.

After my interaction with the Crowfather, I hear footsteps coming towards 8. I forgot, my first boss fight occurs here. I turn around and see the silhouette of Death's brother, War.

I've done this before, I can beat him. After a few minutes I realised that unlike the game, I have a built-in stamina bar because I'm a human. This made it really difficult to defeat him.

I did not come out victorious in that battle. My eyes burst open again and I'm back at the beginning.

Damn it! I forgot to save!

This is fine, it's just the first stage. I can get back to where I was quickly. So I venture off once more until I reach the imitation of War.

This battle, I am prepared. I carefully time my attacks and movements to be the most efficient I can be. In the end, I won.

I was greeted with the souls of the Nephelim stabbed into my chest and lost consciousness once again.

When I awoke I found myself in the Makers' Land, the Forge Lands. It was this moment that I knew what I must do.

Erase Corruption and Restore humanity.

I continue on my journey to get back home.

I did what the Makers told me. I restored their forge, and they forged good items for trade. I was to venture to the Tree of Life but there was an issue, Corruption blocks the path to it.

Once I equipped myself with the finest armou

r and weapons and stocked up on potions, I set out for the most difficult quest I could take. Awakening the Guardian, built to destroy Corruption.

I team up with one of the Makers to awaken the slumbering destroyer. We gathered 3 of its hearts through difficult trials but one of the hearts are corrupted. I haven't gotten this far into the game yet so I don't know what happens. So I guessed that the two pure hearts will cleanse the Corruption from the third heart.

I was wrong.

The one Corrupted heart took the other hearts, thus the Guardian, deeper into Corruption. It headed straight for the Forge Lands. I need to stop it.

The Guardian stood firm in the open field near the Forge Lands. The eldest Maker told me he can make it pure once more, but he needs it to be killed first. As the game goes, I am the only one who can stop it.

A voice in my head told me to save the game before I head in. I forgot to save ever since the battle with War. That could've been disastrous. So I save the game and summon my horse.

The battle was long and gruelling, I have exerted nearly all of my resources. I'm fairly sure that I died more than a few times but all that doesn't matter anymore. I have won. The Guardian is dead.

The eldest Maker sacrificed his life to purify and reborn the Guardian. Discovering that his father is dead, the Guardian attacked the Corruption in a fit of rage. Their battle resulted in the death of both, but the path was opened.

I ride on my horse once more to charge towards the Tree of Life. There, I was met with the Champion chosen by Corruption. The souls in my chest tell me that the Corruption's Champion was one of us, a Nephelim. They gave me his name, Absalom. Once I was pulled in by the Corruption into the Tree, I lost consciousness again.

I awoke in the Land of the Dead, where I met a certain merchant. He sold me usefull items and guided me to my next destinations. I ventured the Land of the Dead to meet with the soul of the one who can aid me in my journey. Once I saw the spirit I knew who it was, it was the Crowfather.

He told me that to complete my quest, I needed the Well of Souls, which controlled Life and Death. He guided me to the Tree of Life again as the Well is within it. He told me to access it I need two keys. One guarded in Heaven and one in Hell.

I travelled through the realms of Heaven, the undead-filled Earth, and Hell to find the Keys.

At last, I am in possession of both the keys. I use them to unlock the gate to the Well of Souls. The Crowfather warned me that the Corruption's Champion will be guarding the Well, so I prepared. I equipped the strongest armour and weapons.

This is it.

The final frontier.

The last battle.

My ticket to home.

I save the game and enter the battlefield. One last time.


End file.
